


May I have this dance?

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-15
Updated: 2002-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you Blue Sky who knows how to dance. Lets see how the boys do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have this dance?

## May I have this dance?

by Daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

May I have this Dance? 

Lex sat at his desk, he was supposed to be checking over the financial records of The Umbrella Corporation. It looked promising. Their research was way beyond any other company in human genetics. It could be another stepping stone Lex could use to become more powerful then his father, if the reports were accurate, if the research proved fruitful, if Lex could concentrate. And there in lied the problem. Lex wasn't thinking about human genetics, overthrowing his father, and having the bastard committed and becoming ruler of the free world. Nope, Lex was imaging something different. Leaping to the top of his list of things to daydream about. World Domination, nah, something that had a lesser chance of happening. What Lex was thinking about was Clark Kent. Kind considerate, best friend wouldn't hurt a fly on a cow's backside Clark Kent. Who also happened to be the unholy blue eyed, sexy as hell, stare straight into his soul, would Lex like to keep him in his toy chest Clark Kent. Lex imagined Clark's face, his voice, the feel of his hands even worse however was that Lex imagined that he didn't have to imagine any more. Lex wanted Clark lying on a bed of satin stretched out and wanting. 

Clark Kent the reason Lex Luthor wore long coats and loose pants. Number one fantasy.

Who happened to be knocking at his office door.

"Clark." Lex's even voice giving nothing away.

"Lex, I didn't mean to interrupt anything...."

"Wasn't really in the mood to work any way." Having Clark right there made it difficult to even pretend he was working.

Clark looked down right shocked.

"I guess there's a first time for everything." Clark shrugged.

"So what brings you by?" Lex allowed himself a quick look up and down Clark's body before settling back on his eyes. First time for everything, anything; that sounded promising.

"Actually I need a favor Lex."

"Name it Clark, car, tickets..." the moon, the stars. 

"I kinda, um, need you to teach me how to dance."

Lex paused. "You don't know how to dance?"

"Well, not really, I mean school dances, yeah all you so is sway back and forth but I'm going to a wedding with Chloe and she's in the wedding party and it's actual dancing."

"Actual dancing as appose to fake dance?"

"Exactly."

"I see."

"So do you know how, to dance I mean."

"Of course Clark it's part of the Luthor upbringing, learning the different forks, walking with a book on your head, and dancing." None of it however dealt with what to do when you're in lust with your 16-year-old best friend.

"Will you teach me?" Lex thought for a second of all the things he could teach Clark. 

There were many interesting things in that one-second.

"What are friends for?"

The smile on Clark's face could light the Metropolis skyline. 

* * *

"Sorry." Clark mumbled embarrassed by his clumsiness.

"It's alright Clark I have nine other toes." Lex was just glad that he was able to concentrate being so close to Clark. Teaching Clark how to dance may have been a mistake but one he would repeat many times over. The experience of touching Clark in this manner was well worth ruining a good pair of shoes and maybe breaking a toe, They were in the ballroom, the only true place to learn how to dance, as Lex had said. Really it was a beautiful place, mirrored walls and a huge chandelier made of gold and crystal. It was an atmosphere built for hundreds of people but at this moment there was only Clark and Lex.

It took very little convincing on Lex's part to be Clark's partner as he taught him to dance; well really there was no one else around. Lex was both surprised and happy the boy didn't seem at all shy putting his arms around Lex. He tried not to read much into it.Luthor's though used to having beautiful creatures fall into their laps also knew when something was too good to be true.

Deciding to start slow, Lex took Clark's left hand in his right, and placed Clark's right hand onto his hip. For a moment, neither moved. Lex was pressing Clark's palm to his hip, leaning into the touch, finally drawing his own hand away and placing it on Clark's shoulder, just next to his neck. Clark followed each movement of Lex's hands with an almost un-nerving attention.

Moving his right foot forward, Lex told Clark to move his left back. Then sweeping his left foot gracefully up to meet his right, Lex probed Clark to do the same. Then moving his left foot out until his feet were comfortably spread, he watched Clark clumsily repeat his motion. Drawing his right foot to the side and then back he forced Clark to step into his space, reluctant to teach the next movement. Finally pulling back Lex brought his feet together and then moved his right foot to the side until the were back where they began. Lex counted out the movements never stumbling as Clark tried to lead. Clark kept looking down at his feet, unsure of himself and not wanting to step on Lex's toes again.

Repeating the lesson several more times without any toe crushing, Lex decided that it was time to move on to something more intimate.

"Don't look at your feet Clark." The only other place to look was directly at Lex.

Directing both of Clark's hands to Lex's hips, he wrapped his arms gracefully about Clark's neck, pulling them a bit closer than was needed, but neither seemed to object. His fingers brushed at the base of Clark's neck, gently touching the stray hairs that swirled at his collar. It took Lex a moment to realize that Clark was shaking, and he knew that Clark's insecurity was mirroring his own. What had gotten into him? Being this, well direct, about his feelings. Their bodies were pressed oh so close together and if he wasn't careful Clark would feel something... Maybe Lex wanted him to feel. 

And so, clasping his right hand to his left wrist just above Clark's shoulder blades, Lex laid his head on Clark's chest, letting the two lean in on one another. Clark's heart beat rapidly under Lex's ear. The sound over laced by heavy breathing. Yet neither one had said a single word in protest. It was the most comfortable Lex had been with another human being in a long time. He breathed in Clark's scent wanting this dance to last forever. But then Clark moved away.

The lump in Lex's throat grew, as rejection seemed imminent. But no instead a slight lean of the head and Clark's lips brushed oh so softly against his. Their feet had stopped moving some time ago but their hands began their own dance as Clarks drew small circles on Lex's back and Lex's clutched Clark's hair. The small kiss had ended but neither stopped touching, looking, wanting.

"Umm, we're swaying?"

"What?" Lex looked at Clark puzzled and then remembered. "Oh yes."

"I already know how to do this."

"Do you?" Had Clark missed the whole kissing incident?

"Yes but there was one part I wasn't sure about."

"And what was..." Lex was cut short as once again Clark's lips touched his. The boy hadn't missed a thing. This kiss lasted longer then the first but was just as soft and gentle. Lex could remember the last time he was kissed this way. 

As Clark broke away Lex asked with baited breath "And what were you unsure about?"

"I'm not sure I could dance like this with Chloe."

"Why is that?"

"Because the whole time I was dancing with you I was trying to figure out how to long I would have to keep dancing before I could kiss you." There was no shyness in his voice.

"And you don't want to kiss Chloe." It wasn't a question but needed to be confirmed.

"No. And I don't think I'm very good at dancing."

"You don't like dancing with me?"

"I like being this close to you." Their bodies were still wrapped around each other. Clark arms had tightened around Lex's waist pulling him even closer.

"Closer." Lex whispered and took charge of a kiss. Lex flicked his tongue on Clark's lip and then sucked his bottom lip using both tongue and teeth to drive from Clark the most delicious little noises. Lex, although experienced, never had anything that sounded, tasted and felt so perfect. 

The imagination was a powerful thing but nothing that Lex had imagined had come close to this. The Luthor in him shouted Too Good To Be True but Lex tried to ignore it. So what if it didn't last forever, so what if it was doomed for failure. There was always that chance that slim chance that this time, this one, this perfect being was for him and nothing would ruin it. It was the hope of love. Clark had given that to him. But still he couldn't understand why someone like Clark, someone as pure and as good as Clark would be standing in his ballroom kissing him breathless.

"Clark," Lex spoke when he was able to needing to question what he knew he shouldn't. "Why now?"

"Always Lex." Was all Clark would say.

"Always Clark?"

Lex was answered with a kiss.

Clark was very good at dancing.


End file.
